History of Love
by Cleo la rosa negra
Summary: Los chicos son estudiantes de la AAA Academia de Arte Akatsuki y todo esta bien hasta que Sakura ve a Sasuke besando a Karin y decide olvidarse para siempre de él pero no cuenta con que amigos del pasado y un miembro desconosido de la familia Uchiha aparecerán y la ayudaran a que no se rinda para conseguir el amor de Sasuke
1. Chapter 1 Una decisión

**Capitulo # 1 Una decisión**

Era una noche hermosa la luna y las estrellas brillaban; lástima que mi humor no estaba acorde con el lindo paisaje que divisaba desde la ventana de mi habitación en los territorios de la academia de arte Akatsuki. En este momento recordé porque estaba tan mal…

_-Te lo digo frentona, el profesor la tiene conmigo -se quejaba mi rubia amiga de ojos color cielo, Ino Yamanaka_

_-Cerda, él siempre te está regañando; porque o estás hablando en clases o, armando alboroto -le dije entre seria y divertida._

_-Pero hoy no estaba… pero antes de que siguiera protestando apareció una linda castaña de ojos chocolates de nombre Tenten, que venía muy agitada._

_-Chicas… tienen… que venir… conmigo -dijo tomándonos de las manos sin darnos tiempo a protestar, mientras nos llevaba en dirección al gimnasio de la academia donde presencie lo más horrible y doloroso que he visto en mi vida. Sasuke, el único chico que he amado, estaba besando a la más "x" de toda la academia, la líder del equipo de porristas, Karin. En ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía; mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas salían de mis ojos y recorrían mi rostro; por lo que solo atiné a ir a mi última clase del día, la que transcurrió normal con las porristas vanagloriándose de alguna maldad que hicieron y los chicos coqueteándoles a las chicas, en fin el pan de cada día; lo único es que Sasuke no llegó a esa clase -debe seguir besuqueándose con "esa" pensé. Cuando la clase termino lo vi en el pasillo y encontre la oportunidad para interrogarlo._

_-Sasuke Kun! Sasuke Kun! Sasuke Kun! le llamé. Necesitaba que él me dijera que fue lo que pasó con Karin en el gimnasio. Como éramos amigos sé que me lo diría_

_-¡Cómo molestas, Haruno! ¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó molesto y con el seño fruncido, lo que me dejó en shock pues aunque fuésemos de mundos sociales diferentes a mi parecer, nunca me había tratado del modo en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento_

_-¿Estás saliendo con la "x"… digo Karin? -le pregunté saliendo de mi pequeño shock y esperando a que respondiera._

_-¡Eso no te incumbe! -me contestó aun más molesto, mientras se iba por el pasillo_

_-Espera -le dije tomándole de la manga de su camisa escolar. Somos amigos, cuéntame -le pedí_

_No te metas en mi vida, Haruno; no somos amigo solo te trato bien porque mi hermano así me lo ha pedido. Solo eres una molestia en mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar -me gritó mientras apartaba mi mano de su camisa escolar marchándose por el pasillo…_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Le demostraría a Sasuke que no me afectaba mucho lo que ocurrió y lo más importante que no soy una molestia, limpié una lágrima que casi se perdía por mi barbilla, miré por última vez el cielo nocturno y me fui a acostar.

**MAÑANA SERÍA OTRO DÍA…**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Cuando entré en el aula todos lo que estaba allí, a excepción de un grupo, voltearon a mirar hacia la puerta para ver quién acababa de llegar; cuando notaron que no era nadie importante para ellos regresaron a hacer lo que realizaban anteriormente; mientras que yo me fui acercando al grupo que me había ignorado notando que estaban armando un gran alboroto

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso sabiendo lo que ella siente por ti? -Decía o mejor dicho gritaba un hiperactivo rubio de ojos color cielo y un cuerpo bien trabajado que estaba a punto de caerle a golpes a un chico de cabello y mirada tan oscura como la noche. Que al igual que el rubio tenía un cuerpo de infarto y por su expresión le importaba poco o nada lo que decía el rubio, y pensar que ellos son amiguísimos. Escuchar a Naruto gritar me estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que…

Naruto, por favor deja de discutir con Sasuke -le pedí con una sonrisa en mi cara- lo que ocasionó que Naruto, Hinata, Ino e inclusive Sasuke (al que trataba de ignorar) me miraban con si fuese un bicho raro.

-Pero Sakura chan, el teme fue muy grosero contigo, debe disculparse -me decía mi rubio amigo mientras se acercaba a mi "así que a todos lo sabían" -pensé, por lo que antes de contestarle le sonreí lo que ocasionó que me mirara con una cara muy graciosa.

-Sasuke tenía razón para molestarse yo no debo meterme en sus asuntos personales -lo que les conteste los sorprendió a todos inclusive al mismo Sasuke. Justo cuando terminaba de hablar entro el profesor de idiomas.

Uchiha, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Uzumaki y Haruno a sus asientos dijo firmemente el profesor. Cuando estábamos a la mitad de la clase apareció Shizune la tutora del grupo y empezó a hablar con el profesor por unos minutos para luego salir y regresar casi al instante seguida de…


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Los conoces?

**Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero es que el colegio no me permite publicar tan seguido como me gustaría**

**Capítulo # 2 ¿Los conoces?**

Cuando Shizune volvió a entrar al aula no estaba sola tras ella venían tres chicos muy guapos, aunque no tanto como Sasuke… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!¡se supone que estoy enojada con él! En ese momento, el profesor me sacó, de súbito, de mis pensamientos; mientras empezaba a hablar a toda la clase.

-Chicos presten atención, la señorita Shizune quiere comunicarles algo –finalizó dando una paso hacia atrás para que Shizune se colocara en el lugar que segundos antes ocupo él

-Muchas gracias profesor. Bueno chicos y chicas les tengo a mi parecer buenas noticias. Estos jóvenes que están aquí serán sus nuevos compañeros desde hoy. Espero que se lleven muy bien –dijo la joven mujer de cabellera morada con una sonrisa amable— ¿Les gustaría presentarse chicos? -Preguntó a los nuevos estudiantes, para finalizar.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo, energético, un guapísimo castaño con marcas de color rojas en sus mejillas y poseedor de una cautivadora sonrisa que me pareció muy familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kiba, amo la música, tocar la guitarra y los deportes… —inició la presentación—¡ah! y vengo de la academia de artes de Suma._ Finalizó su presentación con una sonrisa muy coqueta que dedicó a todas las chicas de la clase; lo que provoco que estas suspiraran como enamoradas y que los chicos lanzaran una mira colectiva de odio a ese castaño de marcas rojas es sus mejillas.

-Sigo yo –dijo ahora un pelinegro que tenia algún parecido con Sasuke, pero no tanto—Hola soy Sai. Me gusta mucho la pintura y los deportes, además de que también vengo de Suma. – finalizó su presentación con una sonrisa que supe enseguida que era falsa, y al igual que la de ese chico de nombre Kiba, me parecía conocida.

Luego vi cómo esos chicos que ya se habían presentado voltearon a mirar al tercero de ellos para que se presentase. Era de cabello rojo, ojos verde agua muy lindos y con la palabra amor tatuada en su frete. Él gruño a los chicos y empezó a presentarse.

-hmp, soy Gaara, ¡un gusto!-dijo secamente con una mirada que me heló hasta los huesos. Era extraño pues no era miedo lo que sentía precisamente.

-Bueno…yo he terminado mi trabajo aquí; así que, chicos, que tengan un buen día –se despidió Shizune saliendo por la puerta y perdiéndose de mi campo de visión.

-¡Bueno!, bienvenidos chicos, soy Iruka y seré su profesor de idiomas –se presentó- si necesitan ponerse al día con las clases por favor pidan los apuntes a Haruno o a Hyuga. Chicas, por favor, pónganse de pie para que sepan los jóvenes quienes son –y así lo hicimos. Mientras el profesor les indicaba sus asientos

-¿Haruno, Hyuga? –escuché que decía el castaño mirando hacía mi dirección.

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal hasta que tocó el timbre y el profesor se despidió. Yo estaba terminado de escribir mis apuntes en el cuaderno, cuando llegó Ino diciendo o mejor dicho balbuceando un monto de cosas que no entendí.

-Cerda, tranquilízate y dime con calma lo que estabas diciendo –lo dije algo molesta.

-Te decía que esos chicos nuevos son muy guapos, pero eso si Sai es mío –dijo marcando como suyo a ese pelinegro de sonrisa falsa; en ese momento mis ojos vagaron a la ubicación en la que estaban ellos y lo que vi no me sorprendió para nada. La mitad del equipo de porristas los estaban acosando y algo como un recuerdo vino a mi mete…

-Mira Sakura chan –decía tartamudeando mi amiga de cabellos azabaches - ¿qué será eso? –me preguntó con curiosidad que transmitió a mí.

- No lo sé, Hina chan; pero vamos a ver, ¡sí! –le dije tomándola de la mano para encaminarnos a un grupo de niñas que estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Cuando llegamos ese grupo de niñas estaba abrazando y besando a tres niños que trataban de escapar de ellas, por lo que se me ocurrió una idea para ayudarlos.

-Hina chan, ven sígueme; vamos a ayudar a esos niños –le dije para empezar a caminar abriéndome paso entre esas niñas con Hinata detrás de mí. Cuando estuve casi en el centro puse manos a la obra- ¡oigan niñas, quiten sus manos de nuestros novios y del hermano de mi amiga! –les grité a esas niñas que se asustaron con mis gritos y se apartaron dejándonos ver a los niños que acabábamos de salvar. Cuando éstas ya estaban lejos, un pequeño castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas se acercó a nosotras.

-Gracias por salvarnos de esas niñas locas. ¿Cuál de ustedes es mi novia? –preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta haciéndonos sonrojar.

-No las molestes, ¡baka! –dijo uno de ellos de cabello rojo y ojos verde agua -mientras le pegaba en la cabeza—Gracias por salvarnos… mi nombre es Gaara, él es Sai… –empezó a presentarlos como si fuese un adulto.

-Y yo soy Kiba, hermosas –volvió a hablar el niño…

Fin del Recuerdo...

-Kiba –dije distraídamente en voz alta o lo suficiente para que Ino escuchara

-¡Uuuuuh! Sakura frentona, te gusta el nuevo –empezó a molestarme la cerda de Ino

-No, Ino cerda lo que pasa es que creo que yo conozco a esos chicos –me expliqué contándole mi suposición.

-Chicas, Chicas –nos llamaba nuestra tímida amiga Hinata, a quien conozco desde siempre, pues nuestras madres son amigas.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? –se apresuró a preguntar Ino con mucha curiosidad

-Es que… es que esos chicos me parecen conocidos, ¿a ustedes no? -nos preguntó esperando una respuesta.

-Si los hubiera conocido antes sabría de dónde y Sai sería mi novio – contestó Ino con una sonrisa soñadora; lo que me hizo negar con la cabeza. A veces Ino ¡es tan, pero tan ella!

-¿y tú, Sakura Chan? –me preguntó.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú. Me parecen conocidos, pero no sé de donde – le contesté pensativa.

En ese momento llegó Naruto a nuestro lado seguido de Sasuke lo que me provocó un escalofrío cuando me miro.

-Miren chicas, los nuevos le quitaron las admiradoras al teme –decía burlón mi rubio amigo. Lo que dijo me hizo mirar a la dirección en la que estaban el castaño y sus amigo, y la escena que vi me dio nauseas. La segunda al mando de las porristas, Yura, de cabello negro corto, estaba sentada en las piernas de Kiba que trataba de sacársela de encima mientras ponía una cara muy graciosa que causó que mi cabeza hiciera clic.

-Chicas, ya sé de dónde los conozco –les dije a las chicas, ignorando a los chicos frente a mí

-¿De qué hablas Sakura chan? – preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando Sasuke abrió la boca.

-De seguro no lo entenderás, dobe. Deben ser cosas de la molestia para llamar la atención –le dijo mirándome con desdén; lo que lastimó mi ya caso destruido corazón. ¡PERO NO ME QUEDARÍA ASI!

-Para tu información Uchiha, a lo que me refería es que conozco a los chicos que las seguidoras de "TU NOVIA" están acosando. Ahora si me disculpas voy a ayudarlos –le contesté altivamente mientras me iba en dirección a Kiba

-Me sorprendes frentona –escuché decir a Ino y no tenía que verla para imaginar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara y no solo la escuché a ellas sino también a Sasuke gruñir y a Naruto burlándose de él...

Gracias por leer mi fic chicas.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una escenita y ¿celos?

Capitulo # 3 Una escenita y ¿celos?

Pov. Sasuke

¿Qué le pasa a esa molestia?, ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? –esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza; mientras veía como se iba en dirección al grupo de porristas para ayudar al nuevo

-Vaya, teme, parece que hoy no es tu día. Primero, los nuevos te quitan a tus admiradoras y ahora Sakura chan se te rebela –empezó a burlarse el cabeza hueca de Naruto—al parecer la regaste con lo que le dijiste ayer – finalizó seriamente

-Hmp –fue lo único que salió de mi boca mientras veía disimuladamente como la molestia pelirrosa llegaba frente al grupo de porristas. Pero de un momento a otro mi concentración fue perturbada

-Hinata ¿A dónde vas? –preguntaba la rubia oxigenada a su tímida amiga de cabello azabache que caminaba hacia donde estaba la molestia

-Voy a ayudar a Sakura chan –dijo mirando en dirección a donde estaba la pelirosa. Unos segundos después escuché como ambas gritaban…

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI NOVIO!– gritaron la molestia y la tímida azabache que ahora no me parecía tan tímida—¡Y DE MI HERMANO! –finalizó la ojiperla sorprendiéndonos a todos. Seguido de eso escuché…

-¡Así se hace Hinata y frentona defiendan lo que es suyo! –les alentaba la rubia cabeza hueca

Había algo que me molestaba y era el hecho de que **MI **Sakura dijera que ese castaño con cara de perro era su novio ¡pero qué estoy pensado! ella es una molestia se lo dejé muy claro ayer -me decía a mí mismo. Estuve muy metido en mis pensamientos hasta que…

Hinata chan –escuché que decía el dobe, casi en un susurro, mirando sorprendido a la portadora de los ojos perlas, que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por uno de los nuevos. En ese momento me fui a sentar sin perder de vista la escenita que acababan de montar la molestia y su amiga la azabache

Pov. Sakura

Estaba enojada con Sasuke kun por ser tan grosero y con esas "x" de pompones y falditas cortas, por estar acosando a mis amigos. Estaba ya frente a ellas preparándome para gritarles cuando sentí que una delicada figura se posaba a mi lado; cuando giré mi cabeza vi a Hinata que me miraba con una sonrisa preguntándome qué tenía pensado; a lo que con un guiño y una sonrisa le dije que lo mismo de la primera vez . Estábamos ya colocadas frente a nuestros objetivos cuando…

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI NOVIO! –les gritamos ambas con las manos en la cintura y con una mirada de desprecio hacia las porristas

-¡Y DE MI HERMANO! –finalizó mi amiga sin rastro alguno de timidez en su rostro. En ese momento escuché…

- ¡Así se hace Hinata y frentona defiendan lo que es suyo! –nos animaba la cerda de Ino desde su puesto. Con ese grito las porristas salieron de su "shock" y Yura se levantó de las piernas de Kiba para junto con sus secuaces empezar a insultarnos a Hinata y a mí

-¡Pero qué cosas dices frente de marquesina! si Kiba kun es nuevo y dudo que tenga tan mal gusto como para fijarse en ti; mírate eres un desastre –me dijo con desprecio y burla Yura; y por lo que escuché sus secuaces le decían cosas similares a Hinata. Estaba a punto de gritarle un montón de cosas cuando sentí que una cálida mano se posaba en mi cintura y alguien hablaba…

-No te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi novia –le dijo Kiba defendiéndome mientras me abrazaba. Por lo que levanté la mirada y vi la cara de Yura que era muy graciosa pues estaba toda desencajada por la sorpresa.

-¡Te salvaste esta vez Frente de marquesina! –dijo encaminándose a sus amigas—de todas formas ya Karin te quitó a Sasuke papacito Uchiha. No podemos dejarte sin ningún chico, no somos tan crueles –finalizó lanzándome una sonrisa de triunfo y odio lo que me dejó totalmente desarmada por lo que presioné la mano que Kiba mantenía en mi cintura buscando apoyo.

-Tranquila florecita yo estoy aquí –me dijo Kiba muy cerca de mi oído, pero a los ojos de los demás parecía que nos estuviéramos besando.

-Gracias Ki… -estaba a punto de agradecerle el ayudarme cuando fui interrumpida.

-Kiba, amigo, ya suelta a Sakura que la asfixias –dijo burlón Gaara a Kiba mientras aun sostenía a Hinata como Kiba lo hacía conmigo

-Pero Gaa… -trataba de explicarle pero Kiba me interrumpió

-¿Qué, ahora no puedo besar a mi linda novia? Gaara –le preguntó siguiéndole el juego a su amigo

-Como buen amigo no debes hacerlo –le decía—si yo no puedo besas a mi bello rayo de luz- dijo tomando de la barbilla a Hinata que ya estaba tan roja como el cabello de su acompañante—tú tampoco puedes besar a la linda flor de primavera que tienes por novia –finalizó

Pov. Sasuke

Bello rayo de luz y linda flor de primavera ¿qué tonterías son esas? –pensaba mientras me debatía entre ir a golpear a ese castaño con cara de perro por estar abrazando a MI Sakura o buscar a Hatake para que los detuviera esa tontería. Después de pensarlo un rato ya me había decidido, hasta que…

-Buenos días chicos. Perdonen la tardanza es que en el pasillo me encontré un gato negro y tuve que darle la vuelta a la academia. Este hombre nunca iba a cambiar de dar excusas absurdas que nadie creía –esa y muchas cosas cruzaban por mi cabeza hasta que…

-¡DEJE DE DECIR MENTIRAS KAKASHI! –le gritó la molestia aun abrazada a ese cara de perro.

-Vaya, señorita Haruno, veo que usted y la señorita Hyuga están muy bien acompañadas el día de hoy –le dijo burlón, mientras ellas se soltaba del abrazo del que le daban eso chicos—jajajajajajaja. Ustedes deben ser los chicos que vienen de Suma ¿cierto? –les preguntó

-Así es profesor –dijo él pelinegro que estaba al lado del pelirrojo que anteriormente abrazaba a la azabache.

Pov. Yo

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, chicos –dijo alguien entrando por la puerta del aula con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? –gritó Sasuke mientras que los demás se quedaban sorprendidos…


	4. Capitulo 4 La notica de la competencia

_**Disculpen la tardanza chicas **_

_**aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten espero con ansias sus reviews**_

_**se despide de ustedes Cleo la rosa negra **_

_**Capitulo #4 La noticia de la competencia de talentos y las dos mujeres misteriosas.**_

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? –escuché gritar a Sasuke kun haciéndome mira hacia la puerta que era el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-¡Vaya¡, veo que te alegra verme, hermanito –dijo burlón el hombre de traje y corbata que ya estaba frente a todos nosotros.

-¡Itachi! –dije muy feliz de verlo.

-¡I… tachi sama! –tartamudeó Hinata a mi lado. Ambas admirábamos a Itachi; gracias a él que llegamos a esta academia.

-Pero si aquí están mis talentosas niñas –dijo, cariñosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándonos— entonces lo que les tengo que comunicar será más interesante aun.

-De qué se trata lo que nos viene a decir uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha salido de esta academia –halagó el profesor con sus ojos en un libro naranja que tapaba la mitad de su cara.

-Se trata de una competencia de talentos entre las cinco academias más importantes del país –dijo serio, mirando hacia donde estábamos Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Hinata y yo.

-Así que esta es la otra razón por la que nos trajiste aquí ¿cierto? –preguntó Gaara con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes que pone al estar seguro de algo.

-Aparte de talentoso eres inteligente. Esa es una buena combinación –halagó Itachi a Gaara con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡¿A qué se refieren con otra razón? –preguntó Sasuke kun metiéndose en la conversación que de momento se había convertido en una lluvia de halagos entre Itachi y los chicos— ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes? –volvió a preguntar por lo que yo también empecé a tener esas interrogantes.

-¿De dónde se conocen? –le pregunté a Kiba que solo me contestó con una sonrisa que me dejó con más curiosidad aun. Mientras yo le preguntaba a Kiba esto, Itachi estaba contestando a las preguntas que le hizo Sasuke kun, pero no del modo en que él esperaba ya que después lo escuché decir su típico monosílabo.

Pov. Yo

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la Academia de artes en otro lugar lejos de allí más específicamente en el aeropuerto dos personas descendían del mismo avión.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpaba una chica de unos 18 años de cabello negro largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda de ojos negros y un cuerpo de modelo que iba vestida con una farda negra con mezclilla a los lados que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y un suéter muy ajustado a su pecho y calzaba unas botas negras que le llegaban uno poco más abajo de las rodillas

-No te preocupes solo fue un accidente –le contestó una joven mujer de unos 22 años de cabello negro adornado con un broche de una nota musical y ojos color verde que usaba unos vaqueros rotos a la moda y una remera negra, unos guantes de mallas negras y unas delicadas sandalias de tacón alto, mientras con ayuda de la chica de ojos negros recogían unas partituras y carpetas—vaya que lindo es ese brazalete –le halagó mirando un brazalete de plata "que tenía como dije el símbolo de la familia Uchiha colocado en su mano izquierda".

-Gracias, tu broche también es muy bonito –le devolvió el halago la de ojos negros terminado de recoger las carpetas de la mujer de ojos violetas

Gracias, sabes me lo regaló un amigo –le dijo esta con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras tocaba soñadoramente el broche

-Vaya veo que te gusta mucho ese amigo –le dijo juguetona la joven de ojos negros con una sonrisa

-¡Pero qué dices! –se alarmó la pelinegra mayor, hallándose sorprendida mirando a la su acompañante que la miraba con cara de "si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra", mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo del aeropuerto lleno de personas que se saludaban después de no verse en mucho tiempo- ¿Tu familia no vino por ti? –le preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Nop –dijo con una sonrisa—les daré una sorpresa. Y dime ¿Tu "amigo" no vendrá por ti? –preguntó haciendo comillas en la palabra amigo regresando al tema que su compañera trataba de evitar

-No él está muy ocupado –le contestó distraída mirando la carretera frente al aeropuerto llena de taxis y deteniendo uno—lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir. Sabes, me agradas. Toma… espero que nos volvamos a ver—le dijo entregándole una tarjeta mientras se acercaba a un taxi para irse y perderse de la vista de la chica de negros cabellos la que se despidió con la mano para luego guardar la tarjeta que te entrego la pelinegra mayor

-No se dio cuenta de lo que me dijo jajajajajajajajajajaja –se dijo muerta de la risa—ahora es mi turno de marcharme a la academia –finalizó con una sonrisa dejando de reírse mientras caminaba a un taxi que acababa de ser desocupado.

De regreso en la academia…

-¿Hablaste con el grupo de tu hermano? –decía un pelirrojo sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio que estaba en la habitación

-Sí todos ellos están informados –le dijo Itachi en el marco de la puerta—no sabía que los habías mandando a ellos a la misma clase que mi niñas –finalizó

-Tú pediste que hiciera lo que estuviera en mi poder para que las chicas supieran que ellos estaban aquí –de contraataco

-Nunca pensé que harías eso, creí que los pondrías en algunas clases alternas pero no en el mismo grupo –le decía pensativo terminado de entrar en la oficina- pero sabes igual te lo agradezco ya que eso me ayuda a hacer que mi hermanito abra los ojos –finalizó con una sonrisa y un plan en su mente

-Se te hará difícil, porque Konan me dijo que ayer lo vio besando a esa chica pelirroja que es la capitana de las porristas, ¿cómo es que se llama esa chica Karina, Kina? –decía tratando de descifrar el nombre de la "x" de Karin

-Su nombre es Karin Osaki, cariño –le interrumpió una mujer de Cabello azul largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y era adornado con una flor de papel blanca que entraba en la oficina con unas carpetas en las manos.

-Pero si es la princesita del origami –decía Itachi dándole la cara a la mujer que le sonrío cariñosamente.

-No sabía que estabas aquí –le contestó dejando las carpetas en el escritorio frente al Pelirrojo y saltando a los brazos de Itachi- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volviste? No sabes cómo te extrañamos

-A mi no me incluyas Konan –le dijo el pelirrojo en ese momento la peli azul se soltó de los brazos

-No seas mentiroso Pain, tú también lo extrañaste es tu amigo o ¿no? –le dijo abrazandolo.

-Hmp –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Pain haciendo que Konan inflara sus mejillas como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, fue muy bueno verlos hoy, amigos, pero yo me tengo que ir. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes –se despidió Itachi saliendo de la oficina.

-Ahora que Itachi se fue debo mostrarte algo –dijo Konan en un tono serio pasándole una carpeta que tenía un color diferente a las otras tres—ábrelo –ordenó a Pain.

-Es solo la carpeta de una nueva estudiante ¿Qué tiene? –dijo mirando extrañado la carpeta que su novia le ponía en las manos.

-Mira el nombre de esa estudiante –le pidió mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la oficina de su novio.

-Uchi… -empezó a decir sorprendido hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Uchiha Daian, Pain sama –finalizó por él una chica de casi 18 años de cabello y ojos negros que le sonreía apoyada en el marco de la puerta con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

¿Otra Uchiha?

¿Por qué Itachi trajo a los chicos? ¿Cuál será su plan?

¿Quién era la otra chica?


End file.
